Un lugar mejor
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Bealfire llega a ese lugar desconocido, tiene miedo y una cosa muy clara: jamás perdonará a su padre por lo que le ha hecho. Escrito para el primer reto "Bealfire" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


**UN LUGAR MEJOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son de la serie de televisión "Once Upon a Time" así que nada de lo que escribiré a continuación me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Baelfire"**__ del primer foro sobre OUAT en español __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**__. Os animo a todos a visitarlo y a participar en sus actividades._

* * *

Cuando es engullido por el remolino, la palabra _"Cobarde"_ aún reverbera entre sus labios. Ha intentado por todos los medios convencer a su padre para que le acompañe durante ese viaje a lo desconocido, pero todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano porque Rumplestiltskin es un cobarde y siempre lo será.

Baelfire no puede negar que tiene miedo. No tenerlo sería cosa de estúpidos, pero lo que le diferencia de su progenitor es que él sí está dispuesto a enfrentar sus temores y eso es lo que le convierte en un chico valiente, en alguien dispuesto a enfrentar los horrores de su mente y salir victorioso. Ciertamente no sabe qué esperar de un mundo en el que la magia no existe, pero está convencido de que no será peor que el lugar del que viene, ése que su propio padre transformó en un infierno de soledad e incertidumbre.

Un mundo sin magia. Para Baelfire, que ha crecido rodeado de ella, que ha tenido ocasión de comprobar con sus propios ojos que la magia puede ocasionar tantas penas como alegrías, resulta extraño pensar que existe un lugar en el que la magia no es nada. No sabe qué le espera cuando rueda por el suelo y queda boca abajo sobre lo que parece hierba fresca, pero está dispuesto a enfrentarlo. No como él, ese maldito cobarde que ha sido incapaz de acompañarle, de luchar por él, de renunciar a su caótica vida a cambio de un poco de paz junto a su hijo.

Baelfire no sabe qué le deparará el futuro, pero mientras lucha por levantarse, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, tiene una certeza en su cabeza: jamás perdonará a su padre. Desde que se convirtió en ese ser oscuro y ávido de poder, el chico ha podido perdonarle muchas cosas, pero no eso. Eso jamás. Y mientras la sensación de mareo hace que todo le dé vueltas y controla las nauseas que le sacuden entero, Baelfire tiene la certeza de que odia a su padre. Por todo lo que le ha hecho, pero sobre todo por haberle abandonado. Porque después de que su madre se fuera, él le prometió que estarían siempre juntos, porque le dio su palabra de que iniciarían ese viaje cogidos de la mano y porque le ha mentido como el ser rastrero que todos saben que es.

Aprieta los dientes porque la mandíbula empieza a temblarle. Se dice que ya no tiene ningún sentido pensar en él, que debe centrar su atención en la vida que está a punto de iniciar, y abre los ojos. Se sorprende al comprobar que ese bosque no es muy distinto a los bosques de su antiguo hogar. Los árboles son muy altos y ocultan casi por completo el cielo estrellado. Huele a hojarasca y humedad y hace frío y Baelfire se pregunta si acaso no habrá fallado la habichuela mágica que le entregó el Hada Azul. Da sus primeros pasos y el suelo cruje bajo sus pies. Incluso escucha aullar un lobo en la lejanía y teme ser atacado por alguna bestia salvaje. Así pues, encamina sus pasos hacia donde el corazón le dicta, con la certeza de que no ha abandonado el Bosque Encantado. Y, aunque realmente quería irse de allí, le gustaría poder encontrarse de nuevo con Rumplestiltskin para dejarle claro lo que piensa de él.

Es justo entonces cuando encuentra aquel extraño camino negro, algo que nunca antes ha visto y que le hace comprender que el Hada Azul ha cumplido con sus deseos. Extrañado, observa las largas líneas blancas que se alejan en la distancia y decide caminar a través de él. Ignora si encontrará alguna aldea o castillo, pero está seguro de que no puede quedarse allí. Esa es su nueva aventura. Ahora su destino depende de él y sólo de él y el pasado debe quedar atrás para siempre porque ya no merece la pena pensar en ello. Porque su padre le ha fallado y espera no tener que volver a verlo nunca más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa caminando. Sólo sabe que cada vez tiene más frío y que su capa oscura apenas logra protegerle de las inclemencias de la noche cerrada. También tiene hambre y se pregunta si en el bosque podrá encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca. Se dispone a introducirse nuevamente entre los árboles cuando escucha un ruido que nunca antes ha oído. Suena como una tormenta lejana, como el gruñido de un ogro furioso, y teme que se trate de algún monstruo presto para el ataque. Un monstruo carente de atributos mágicos, pero monstruo al fin y al cabo.

Las luces no tardan en aparecer tras una curva particularmente pronunciada. Baelfire se protege los ojos porque el resplandor le ciega y quiere huir de allí para ponerse a salvo. El monstruo se acerca a él y, aunque no puede distinguir demasiado de su figura por culpa de las luces blancas y brillantes, se le antoja horripilante. Es tan rápido que seguramente lo matará antes de que él pueda buscar refugio entre los árboles. Baelfire ni siquiera es capaz de gritar, pero entonces, cuando cree que todo está perdido, el monstruo se detiene justo a su lado, el ruido se hace un poco menos intenso y la luz deja de molestar. No sabe qué ocurre después, pero siente cierto alivio cuando escucha la voz de un hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

Y alguien le aferra por los hombros y busca su mirada. El hombre utiliza ropajes extraños y tiene la barba tan canosa como el resto de su cabello y, pese a que Baelfire no tiene ni la menor idea de quién es, siente que sus temores se disipan casi por completo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás aquí solo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Las preguntas se suceden sin que el chico tenga tiempo de responder a una sola de ellas. El hombre palpa su cuerpo con preocupación y dice algo de buscar a la policía y le invita a meterse en el monstruo de antes. Y Baelfire, confundido y fascinado, se deja hacer y descubre que el monstruo no es un monstruo, sino un sitio confortable y calentito en el que se siente muchísimo mejor. No sabe lo que ocurrirá cuando estén con esa señora Policía, pero no le importa porque nada puede ser peor que lo que tenía antes, porque sentado al lado del hombre de pelo gris, está más dispuesto que nunca a iniciar una nueva vida lejos del Bosque Encantado y, ante todo, del ser cobarde traicionero y mentiroso que ha resultado ser su padre. El hombre al que nunca perdonará.

* * *

_Pues bien, ahí queda eso. Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de OUAT y espero que os haya gustado. Baelfire me parece un personaje muy interesante, sobre todo por la cantidad de cosas que puede aportar en el futuro, si es que finalmente sabemos qué fue de él en ese horrible mundo carente por completo de magia. A mí me ha dado por imaginarme cómo fueron sus primeros minutos entre nosotros y aquí está el resultado. Agradeceré enormemente cualquier comentario que queráis hacerme y espero que nos veamos en un futuro próximo. Besetes y hasta pronto^^_


End file.
